1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable end fittings, and more particularly, to a cable end fitting for adjusting the tension in a strand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable strand end fittings are typically mounted on a mounting post of a carburetor or throttle body for an engine. A strand of a motion control cable extends through the end fitting and has a member staked onto the end of the strand to prevent the strand from exiting the end fitting. However, there is no adjustment mechanism on the end fitting to allow the slack or tension in the strand to be varied or adjusted.
Positioning devices have been used in the past to position an end of a conduit for a motion control cable. An example of such a positioning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,221 to Kobayashi. This patented positioning device included an inner cable slidably disposed within a conduit and a screw member secured to the end of the conduit. An outer fitting is secured to an engagement plate and has a threaded passage. The screw member engages the threaded passage in the outer fitting to position the conduit relative to the outer fitting.
One problem of the above patented positioning device is that the conduit is adjusted and not the strand or cable. Another problem with the positioning device is that a spring-is used to prevent rotation between the screw member and outer fitting. A further problem is that the positioning device is costly to manufacture.